Curando el corazón
by Lizbeth C
Summary: Su corazón a sido herido, lastimado... no encuentra el camino que tiene que tomar su vida hasta que encuentra un ángel en su camino, un ángel que le enseñara el poder del verdadero amor ...


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Sumary:** Bella, una joven de 17 años se encuentra con el corazón destrozado, hasta que... descubran que pasa ¡!

**

* * *

**

Curando el corazón

Mi nombre Bella Swan. Una chica de 17 años de edad, de 1.66 m de altura, con un cuerpo agradable a la vista, unos ojos chocolate profundo, cabello largo, ondulado de color castaño obscuro, con una que otra duda existencial, con unas dosis de depresión en algunos momentos, con varios problemas aumentando y sobre todo con un corazón completamente hecho añicos.

Mi vida nunca había sido lo que yo quería o esperaba, pero no me quejaba del todo. Tenía una familia, (aunque separada la tenia, porque mis padres eran divorciados y yo vivía con mi madre y su esposo en Phoenix y mi padre en Forks), una que otra persona que creía era mi "amigo".

Pero había unas cosas que si que me causaban dolor: como la critica constante de lo que hacia, la falta de verdaderos amigos, de comprensión, los problemas escolares, entre muchas cosas más.

En la escuela era una joven destacada por sus buenas calificaciones, lo que causaba muchos de los problemas con mis compañeros.

Cuando entre en la secundaria todo estaba de maravilla; me llevaba muy bien con todos. Hasta que nos fuimos quitando la mascara de a poco y mostramos nuestra verdadera cara. Yo era siempre la misma, no cambiaba en nada [o al menos eso creo yo], pero las personas que eran mis "amigos", demostraron que no me querían como yo pensaba, si me querían pero solamente para utilizarme cuando necesitaban algo y después "tirarme" en una esquina, para después ver en que mas me podían utilizar en adelante.

El día que me di cuenta de eso, sentí que absolutamente todo mi mundo se venia hacia abajo. Ya no era la chica alegre que fui alguna vez, ahora me encontraba sumida en la tristeza, el dolor y por si fuera poco me llegaba una nueva ola de depresión. Las anteriores a esa habían sido un poco mas leves, no sobrepasaban los tres meses: pero esta fue una de las peores, me encerraba en mi cuarto a llorar, sufrir, a adquirir más dolor con cada palabra, mirada, por las penas del mundo que me rodeaba.

Apenas comía, hablaba o trataba con alguna persona lo absolutamente necesario, ni siquiera con mis papas o mi hermana hablaba. En los momentos más obscuros –por llamarles de algún modo- escribí algunas cosas como estas-solo las pongo para que entiendan un poco mejor de lo que hablo-:

Esto lo escribí un día que discutí con mi madre.

"Siempre soy yo la rebelde que se opone a todos, la que no entiende, la que no comprende. Algunas ocasiones me siento como basura, si ¡basura!, porque a la basura no le tienen aprecio, nadie la comprende, son restos de algo que sirvió alguna vez. Así, así exactamente me siento yo. Mi mamá siempre desconfía de mí o se opone a mi, a como visto, como hablo, como me peino o mejor dicho como llevo colocado mí cabello, mi manera de pensar, de ver las cosas. Yo pienso que ella ya no siente orgullo de mi o por lo menos que se alegre con algo que digo o ago. Creo que para ella si soy basura que se puede desechar y que en algún momento va a desaparecer de su vida. Eso es lo único que le envidio a la basura real, que la desechen, y si realmente sirviera para algo que me reciclaran. A veces quisiera vivir en aquel mundo que me invente, en ese mundo donde al menos alguien me comprende, donde no dudan de mí, que me ayuden, apoyen en lo correcto y me desvíen de lo incorrecto."

Esto una noche que me sentía mas sola que nadie y cruzaron por mi mente ideas suicidas. "No encuentro una razón por la que pienso esto. Por lo que mis deseos de morir son aun más fuertes que los de vivir. ¿Por qué la sed de veneno no para? No se por que espero un momento en el que mi corazón deje de latir lentamente, ni esperar a tener un sueño profundo donde ya no despierte. No se por que; si ya tengo un futuro planeado, siento qu8e en algún momento se romperá frente a mi. No comprendo por que las lágrimas salen desde mi alma, corren por mis ojos y llegan hasta mis mejillas. Es como si mi alma y mis ojos se lavaran cuando yo no encuentro necesidad de ello. ¿Es tan poco mi autoestima? ¿Qué acaso no me importan los sentimientos de mi familia**?(N/A: se que es un poco contradictorio lo de este escrito y el otro donde dice que no le quieren, pero fueron en diferentes momentos).** Que según yo, muy a su manera me quieren. No se si mi vida será larga o corta, solo se que lo que he vivido no me ha sido suficiente como para esperar algo interesante en mi futuro. Tan corta mi edad y tan grandes los deseos de un fin. Tal vez hubiese sido mejor no nacer así…con una pesimista dentro de mi, que solo espera su fin."

Estas son de dos noches seguidas en las que no pare de llorar por los regaños y reproches que me daban.

1-"Reproches y más reproches, yo ya no conozco otras palabras, ni un te quiero, ¡bien hecho!, buenos días… no se, cualquier palabra. Me siento estúpida, sola, triste, ignorada… sin amor. ¿Sera que soy tan insignificante como para no merecer un poco de amor? Últimamente se me ha hecho un hábito llorar y estar triste, pareciese que no existiera otra cosa para mí. En ocasiones pienso que si no fue un error el que yo existiera, de que yo existiera después de casi estar tan cerca de la muerte *** **Pero otras me siento como una tonta por pensar eso. Se que debo estar a agradecida por tener vida, pero no se si esto se llama en realidad vida. Quisiera tener un motivo por el cual seguir viva, pero ya no tengo ninguno, ni uno solo. Quisiera ser una mariposa y volar lejos, muy lejos. Creo que necesito ayuda, ayuda urgentemente. Al parecer lo único que me aleja o me abstrae de todo esto son mis libros, mis pequeñas burbujas, que hasta estas ya le molestan a mi madre. No tengo a nadie, absolutamente a nadie que me escuche ni en quien me pueda desahogar, que me ofrezca su hombro para llorar. Me siento hundida hasta el fondo y sin escapatorias.

2.- "Hoy, otra vez llore. Como si fuera algo extraño, ¿no? En un principio me sentía feliz, por que estaba leyendo, que es lo único que me distrae, pero luego llego mi madre y empezó a decirme que si fue lo único que hice. Yo se que yo tengo la culpa, pero ella ni siquiera sabe que me gusta hacer, ni que es lo único que me pone medio feliz, no sabe nada de mi. Lo único que sabe es como hacerme sufrir, nunca me ha puesto una mano encima, aunque imagino que ganas no le faltan, pero sus palabras me duelen más que como si fueran un golpe."

Esto lo de una noche antes de mi intento de suicidio fallido, después de casi nueve meses hundida en la depresión.

"Quisiera estar lejos de todos y cerca de nadie…para no ver esas caras que me hacen tanto daño, para que no despotriquen su furia o su enojo contra mi…me siento perdida…ni siquiera se que es lo que estoy haciendo aquí. Necesito ayuda, y no esa clase de basura humana, si no, la que viene desde allá, no se donde. Que me diga que hago aquí y para que estoy aquí. Estoy harta, harta de todo y de todos; los que me lastiman, de las personas que solía querer, que me inundaba la felicidad al verlos y que ahora solo me lastiman, con cada una de sus miradas, de sus palabras, de sus acciones. ¿Cómo es que cambie tan drásticamente? De ser una niña tan feliz a ser un alma sola, lastimada y sin amor, soy una egoísta una tonta egoísta que quiere más amor del que tiene.

Me hace falta conocer el amor. ¿Por que no lo siento? ¿Por qué no se ni siquiera que es eso? Dolor, dolor es lo único que conozco. El único amor que conozco es el que le tengo a mi Dios y creo que hasta el que sentía por mis… ¿mis qué?, ¿mi familia, mis amigos, los seres que me rodean? Si, el amor que les tenia, que aun les tengo a esos seres tan crueles que me lastimaron y que aun siguen haciéndolo".

La noche seguida a esa, la noche que ya no aguantaba más tanto dolor y que iba a hacer lo que mi mente tantas veces había pensado, el suicidarme [lo que aria seria cortarme las venas, y de la verdadera manera que se hacia para morir sin que alguien pudiera hacer algo, me cortaría en forma diagonal, desde donde se veía una de mis mas pronunciadas venas, hasta el ángulo interno del codo], afortunada o desafortunadamente según el punto desde donde se vea, mi madre, Renée - entro para… la verdad es que no se para que entro a mi cuarto, contando que eran las doce de la noche, pero ella entro, y se dio cuenta de lo que yo iba a hacer, corrió hasta mí, me quito el cuchillo de la mano y me abrazo con tanta fuerza como pudo.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – me dijo llorando Yo simplemente no podía responder, entre las lágrimas, el dolor y todo lo que llevaba cargando en mi alma.

- ¡¿Qué pensabas hacer? - me decía aun abrazándome. Yo seguía sin responder a pesar de que ya mis lágrimas estaban parando. Me sentó en la cama y ella se puso frente a mí.

- No me digas que es lo que hacías, porque es mas que obvio- hizo una pausa y continuo – lo que quiero, es que me digas ¿Por qué?- estaba al igual que yo llorando. Al verla sentí un gran remordimiento, dolor y sabia que le debía una explicación. Como pude recobre mi voz y le explique.

- Yo… yo …lo que pasa es que…- dude que era lo que diría, pero sabia que no le podía mentir, así que tome aliento y como pude le dije la verdad- te lo voy a decir, pero antes de decirme nada escúchame por favor- asintió y yo continúe. Mi voz aun estaba quebrada aun así hable.

- Mi vida ya no tiene sentido- dije hundiendo mi cara en mis manos – me siento vacía, sola, sin nada ni nadie, como una muñeca de trapo, como basura, sin amor, siento que solo estorbo, que a nadie le hago falta, ni siquiera a ustedes- no le quería decir todo lo demás , así es que no hable mas.

Mientras le decía todo esto no la mire, porque sabía que si la miraba volverían las lágrimas, mi voz se cortaría y vería como me veía, con desprecio. Después de unos segundos en silencio, me quito las manos de la cara y me la levanto para que la viera a los ojos.

En ellos se reflejaban tantas cosas: amor, comprensión, dolor, ¿dolor?, otras cosas, pero nada de desprecio.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?, ¿no sabes cuanto te amamos?, pues por si no lo sabes- tomo aire y siguió- te amamos mucho, a mi, a nosotros nos arias falta, no estas sola, me tiene a mi, tu no estorbas ni estorbaras jamás- me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, sus palabras reflejaban lo mismo que ellos, amor, comprensión, dolor, otras cosas, pero sobre todo amor. - Te pido, TE EXIJO, qué te quites esas tontas y absurdas ideas de esa cabecita- dijo poniendo una mano en mi cabeza -…tuya, perdóname si yo influí en todos esos pensamientos, te quiero-

- Eso lo dices porque eres mi madre y para que me calme- le dije bajando la cara

- No lo digo solo porque seas mi hija, ni para que te calmes. Te lo digo porque eres una gran persona, tanto por dentro…- dijo señalando mi corazón - … como por fuera- me dedico una tierna sonrisa

- Ahora, prométeme que no vas a volver a pensar eso-

- Yo no prometo, tu lo sabes – yo siempre decía "para que prometer lo que luego no puedes cumplir". Al ver su cara recapacite. –

- Esta bien – sonrió – no te lo prometo, pero lo intentare-

- Bien, vamos a dormir que mañana tienes escuela y ya hablaremos mejor - ¡ESCUELA! Ups creyendo que mañana (mejor dicho al rato), ya no tendría que ir a ese "matadero", no hice mis labores.

- Bu…bueno, con eso… ¿sabes? pensando en que…- me quede callada no quería que reviviera lo de hace un rato- … yo no hice los labores- - Vamos, que yo te ayudo a hacerlos- me dijo levantándose de mi cama y dándome una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos, yo se la devolví, pero al igual que a ella a mi tampoco me llego a los ojos. Pero cuando me sonrió, algunas de mis penas se disiparon

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo de esta historia, espero y les haya gustado, ya saben se aceptan criticas. Aclaro, la historia es total y absolutamente mía. Es una adaptació de una historia de mi blog que escribi pensando en los personajes pero no me atrevía a hacerlo y ahora, aquí estoy reescribiendo jejeje **

** Besos y abrazos y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
